When Love Goes Wrong
by sarz97
Summary: This is a story about Naley and when things don't work out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I have just added more onto this chapter and I hope it is an improvement to the small bit of the beginning of this chapter. **

"Haley, why do you have to do this to me?" Nathan said as his wife went through the door.

"I have to go because I just don't think I'm going to be any help for you later, when you start your basketball career again." Haley said, on the brink of tearing up.

"But you have been supporting me and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't now have my basketball career ahead of me!" Just as Nathan said this, Haley couldn't stand it anymore so she closed the door and left.

"Why does she have to do this to me?" Nathan was really shocked at this sudden change in his wife and wanted to know more so he ran out the door but suddenly stopped as if he had been hit by something. He turned around and saw, on the table, there was an envelope. HE picked it up and opened it. Inside was Haley's flight ticket which she must have forgotten when she left. "If I leave these here" he said, "then she will have to come back and get them and then we can discuss this" But Haley never does come back. Skills and Lucas help Nathan to get over Haley by taking him out to a club. "You have to stop missing Haley and get over her because like you said it was her who left you and not the other way around."

"I know but I still miss her and I want her to come back but I know in my heart that that will never happen" Nathan says in a disheartened voice.

" Stop mopping around, it won't help you get over her" Skills says.

"I know but-"

"No buts" says Lucas, stopping his half-brother in mid-sentence.

"Lets get going and stop wasting time and get to the club!"

They leave for the club and when they get there they make Nathan talk to many hot women and he isn't happy but he goes along woth it to please his friends. Whenever he sees a woman, he keeps comparing them to Haley. He then realises that he is being stupid and that he needs to mve on with his life so he finds the first woman that he really got on with and took her home and they had a few drinks.

The next morning when he wakes up he sees the women next to him and is really shocked to find a random woman next to him. The women wakes up and says "Last night was great but I have to get back."

"Wait…. WHAT?"

"Can't you remember? We had sex love and you we really drunk!"

"Oh My God. What have I done?"

_Flashback_

"_hey do you want to come back to mine?" _

"_Yeah sure"_

_We got back and I got out a bottle of wine and some spirits and we drank and drank, mixing the spirits with many different things. "Hey do you want to come to bed?" I say._

"_Sure"_

_As we go into my room she starts to strip off and she climbs intp bed with me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**A.N: Please review and I am editing the second chapter also.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter even though it was quite short. This chapter will be longer which I hope is to peoples liking!**

_Haley has now been gone for a couple of weeks and Nathan is starting to become worried but he soon gets over it by going to a bar with Skills and Nathan and they come across some beautiful girls._

**Nathan's POV**

I am becoming aware that I don't seem to miss Haley very much and I come across these beautiful girls, so I start to chat one up.

"Can I get a Margarita for this fine lady please?" I asked the bar tender.

"My name is Nathan and that drink was on me!"

"Hi Nathan, I'm Sophie. Thank You very much for the drink!"

Gosh she is stunning; I have to get her number.

Nathan gets back after going to the bar, quite drunk and calls Sophie.

"Hi Sophie its Nathan, I was wondering whether you want to come round?"

"Sure. What's your house number?"

"My house number is 9"

"I'll be over shortly."

Sophie comes over and they start chatting away.

**The next Morning**

Nathan wakes up to find Sophie lying in his bed next to him. He is does a double look and can't remember anything of that night.

Sophie starts to wake up at says, "Hi Nathan you were ghreat last night"

"But what happened. I don't remember a thing!"

"Well were we chatting and then you told be to stay when I said I had to go asnd then all of a sudden you start stripping ionofront of me and then you carried me of to your room and we had sex."

"Oh" said Nathan.

"Well I had better be off then!"


End file.
